


Emergency Contact

by Carolina_not_Caroline



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance, no zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolina_not_Caroline/pseuds/Carolina_not_Caroline
Summary: "One rainy day while Daryl sat in his sofa reading a book that someone he wanted to forget but that he knew would never will, gave him, he received a phone call."





	1. Chapter 1

One rainy day while Daryl sat in his sofa reading a book, that someone he wanted to forget but that he knew would never will, gave him, he received a phone call.

“Hello is this Mr. Daryl Dixon?” asked a calm female voice.

“Yes,” Daryl answered as he went to get his shoes since he was sure the phone call was about Merle and he had to bail him out of the jail again, settling to the fact that his brother would never change.

“I am Joan from Grady Hospital and I’m calling you about Beth Greene.”

Daryl froze then whilst a million of thoughts surged through his head.

_Beth? Beth Greene; the love of his life. Hospital?_

“Hello? Sir?” the lady named Joan called through the phone after a minute had passed in silence.

“Yes.” Daryl choked out remembering that the call was important.

“Yes, we have here that you’re Miss. Greene’s emergency contact and we would like to inform you that she has been in an accident.” Joan informed him.

His heart stopped then.

_Beth. In an accident. Is she ok? Emergency contact?_

“Is she alright?” Daryl asked in a whisper, whilst praying to a God that he certainly didn’t believe in that Beth was ok. No, more than ok, without one single scratch to her perfect body that he loved so much.

“Yes, sir she is alright. She suffered some injuries and had a concussion but she’s alright. Now are you capable of coming to the hospital and pick her up? Her car was completely totaled thanks to the accident and she’s in no condition to drive home.”

Sighing internally in relief since Beth was only just injured but otherwise ok Daryl said,” Yes…I can pick her up.”

“Thank you sir,” answered Joan. “You will find her in the ER.”

After Daryl heard that, he set off. He looked again for his shoes that were immediately forgotten when he heard Beth’s name, put them on, frantically searched for his truck keys, and went off to Grady Memorial Hospital; a hospital that he absolutely despised.

As he drove, Daryl then couldn’t help but think about the fact that he was about to see Beth Greene again.

He hadn’t seen her since they parted ways.

He hadn’t seen her since that gray, cold December day when she told him that she was going to go to Nashville to follow her dream, and plead him to come along with her which he obviously refused to do.

Thinking back on that day as he drove, he really wished he had gone to Nashville with her because he so missed life with Beth Greene.

Life with Beth Greene had light.

It had music, and songs, and words that made him think. Life with her had happiness, and comfort and he missed that life so much.

He said no, however. He said no to life with her in Nashville because he was just going to pull her behind in her endeavors, or so he believed.

Beth now, though, had been gone for a year, and during that year he had a lot of time to think, and he realized that life with Beth in Nashville would have been better than life in Senoia. No one knew him in Nashville. No one recognized his last name, and no one knew of his pa or his wild older brother, or the words that came along with them.

In Nashville they would’ve been just Daryl and Beth, Beth and Daryl, and he felt really stupid because he didn’t pack up his bags and ask her when they were leaving when she told him her plans.

That was a year ago though, and this was today, and as Daryl drove he appreciated the fact that he was going to see her today, not in the circumstances he would have preferred, but he was going to see her anyways.

 He was going to see her and he was going to tell her that he was sorry. He had said it before but only in letters he doesn’t think she received, because no reply ever came back. He was going to tell her that he loved her and that he would follow her to the end of the world. He just needed to be away from her for a while to learn that life without her was hell. He had to tell her that Dixons are stubborn as hell and do not know what they have until it’s gone, and boy did Daryl learn.

 He was going to tell her that he would carry her guitar and hold her hand until the end of the world if she wanted that, and he hoped she did because oh how much did he miss life with Beth Greene.

Arriving at the hospital, Daryl then went to park his truck. After doing so he headed to the ER and was then sent to a private room. After a nurse confirmed that he certainly was Daryl Dixon, Daryl was sent to room 301, and there she sat. There Beth sat against the bed, with stitches in her cheekbone and forehead. There she sat with a cast on her wrist, and looking beautiful as ever before. And when Daryl stepped through the door, and looked, for the first time in a year, into the beautiful eyes of Beth Greene all he could say was,

“Hey.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth.

Beth was exhausted.

She had been driving for almost four hours, and she was done.

 She was done with all the drivers who were texting and driving, and had no consideration about anyone else on the road with them. She was tired of the drivers who didn’t put on their signals, and she was exhausted of driving in the rain. She hates driving in the rain, but she has a mission.

Not even five hours ago she learned of her family’s betrayal.

Betrayal to her, to Daryl, and the love they shared.

She had been talking on the phone with her mother, who she called every Thursday afternoon. They had been conversing about the upcoming holidays, and her homecoming when her daddy walked through the kitchen, after he had gotten the mail, not knowing that Beth was on speaker phone while Annette cooked dinner.

“It seems Daryl wrote another letter for Bethy, Netty,” Hershel informed his wife as he looked at the envelope Daryl sent his daughter.

“Boy is never going to give up, is he?” Hershel then said as looked up to look at his wife who brandished a look contempt towards her husband who just said, “What?”

As Annette was about to respond, Beth beat her to the punch after her heart all but dropped when she heard Daryl’s name,

 “What letter, Daddy?” Beth breathlessly demanded to know.

Hershel looking guilty towards Annette responded, “No letter, doodlebug. It’s good to hear your voice. How have you been?”

“Don’t change the subject. I perfectly heard you say that,” Beth choked up then as she was to say _his_ name _,_ the name of the person she had to force herself not think about the twenty four hours of the day, “that Daryl sent another letter to me. What letter are you talking about, dad.”

“No letter, honey,” Annette then responded.

“Your daddy is just losing it,” Annette tried to amend.

“What letter, mom?” Beth then asked, done with the excuses because one thing she did know was that her daddy wasn’t losing. She also knew that her parents wouldn’t casually bring Daryl up. They hadn’t been so fond of him while they were dating and were more than happy to hear about Daryl’s refusal to accompany her to Nashville.

“The letter that Daryl sends you every month, Beth,” Beth then heard her brother Shawn respond, who had just casually been walking through the kitchen, saw his parents petrified and heard Beth’s question.

“What?” Beth then asked as she clutched the necklace of a cross that Daryl once gave her to her chest that was pounding away.

“Yeah,” Shawn answered as he snatched the phone before his mother could stop him from telling Beth what was going on. Shawn had always liked Daryl, he was cool. He, also, knew that what Beth and Daryl had was special, and he was tired of seeing his parents not letting his sister be happy, because she was. She was happy with Daryl; had been happy with Daryl, and Beth of now was nothing to the Beth of Daryl. The sad, melancholy songs she wrote for other artists proved just that.

“Daryl has been writing to you since you left. He sends a letter every month. Our dear parents, though, have been intercepting them.” Shawn then revealed as Annette looked angrily at him, seeing no fault in what she had done.

“Hello?” Shawn then asked as a minute passed with no answer from Beth. “Bethy, are you still there?”

“Yes.” Beth then whispered as she got her resolve back after hearing Shawn’s words and learning about her parent’s actions.

Daryl had been writing to her. He had been writing to her every month; every month since she left, and that was a year ago. Daryl had sent her twelve letters, and she didn’t get any of them.

Beth was in shock, or angry. She didn’t know. All she knew was that Daryl had written to her, her parents intercepted the letters, and that she needed those letters RIGHT NOW, so she acted, because she was done, remember.

She was done of living without Daryl. She couldn’t be truly happy without him. She missed him every single day.

Yes, she was happy with her life in Nashville. She was happy with her job as a songwriter. She was happy with her tiny but cozy apartment, and the life she made for herself, but she would truly be happy if Daryl was with her sharing her happiness.

The whole past year since she left Georgia, she tried to forget. Tried to forget Daryl Dixon, and his piercing blue eyes, and the smile he only gave her. She tried to forget the laughs that they shared, the sorrows, and the love, but she couldn’t. Daryl Dixon had pierced her heart, and he forever be on it.

It didn’t matter that he refused to come along with her to Nashville. It didn’t matter that her parents disapproved of their relationship. She was in love with Daryl and the only reason she left was because she had to follow her dreams. She had to follow her dreams and make them come true, she owed herself that much. The thing was, though, that Daryl was her dream too.

She always dreamed of a man that would give her butterflies on her stomach, and goose bumps on her skin. She always dreamed of man that knew her worth and respected her. She dreamed of a man that she could trust and who could trust her, and have faith with. She dreamed of a man she could be just Beth with, and Daryl was that man.

Daryl was that man, and she was grotesquely angry that her parents would do that to her. That they would and could keep the man she loved from her. She wanted to cry, and stomp her feet but Beth knew that that wasn’t what she had to do. What she had to do was go to Georgia. She had to go to Georgia, retrieve Daryl’s letter from her precocious parents, and then run, crawl, or whatever to Daryl, and hope and pray that he hasn’t given up on her. That he hasn’t taken her parents hidden actions as her response, and think that she doesn’t want anything with him, because she does. Oh how God knows how much she wants Daryl Dixon. 

So as she drives in the highway, she goes over her mission which is to: retrieve her letters, tell her parents some words that will make them repent their actions, and drive home to Daryl.

As she puts on her signal to change lanes to the right lane, since her exit is about five miles away, she puts her chin forward because she’s going for her man, and she’s going to get him; even if she has to beg again.

However, it seems like all the bad drivers in Georgia are on the road tonight and with this rain because as she’s changing lanes a driver on the right decides to change lane too and slams his breaks to do so, slamming her as well, and turning everything to black.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Daryl,” Beth said breathlessly, the sound of her voice churning his insides, as Daryl just stood under the doorway.

“Beth,” Daryl then replied, thinking of nothing more to say even though he had a million things to tell her.

“How are you?” Beth then asked as if he was the one laying in a hospital bed hours after he had being in a car crash.

He came to his senses then.

There he stood thinking about the fact that he was in the presence of Beth Greene again and completely forgot about her current predicament. He really was a selfish prick, ignoring her feelings and just listening to his. No wonder she left.

“Me? How are you? Are you in any pain?” Daryl asked her finally moving past the threshold of the door and standing right in front of the edge of her bed, trying with all his might to not go to her side and caress her cheek, hold her uninjured had and kiss it, and smother her with all his care.

“I’m fine.” Beth replied with a warm smile. “A little sore, and sleepy, but otherwise alright. No, wait also really pissed too at the asshole that crashed into me. He ruined my mission.”

Smiling at her words, because she was still his same old Beth, that held nothing back, Daryl was about to ask her what mission she was talking about when a man, he guessed was her doctor, knocked on her door, asked for permission to enter, and entered the room.

“Hi,” the man said to Daryl, as he held his hand out to politely shake Daryl’s. “I’m Dr. Edwards, and you must be Mr. Greene. How are you sir?”

Daryl surprised by the notion that the doctor believed he was Beth’s husband could only hoarsely reply, “Good. I’m good.”

“Great,” replied Dr. Edwards who then turned to look at Beth whose cheeks where blushed due to her injuries, Daryl assumed.

“Beth, Mr. Greene,” Dr. Edwards then said as he looked from Daryl to Beth.

“Daryl,” corrected Daryl to Dr. Edwards who kindly smiled back to him.

“Beth, Daryl, it seems like everything is in order, your wrist should heal in about two weeks, and the stitches should come off in a couple of days. I am going to have to keep you overnight though due to your concussion. Also, a deputy is here to take your statement as to what happened in the accident. He should be here in a couple of minutes. Other than that Beth, you’ll be free to go home tomorrow. You guys have any questions for me?”

“I can’t think of any questions right now Dr. Edwards,” Beth replied. “Thank you.”

As Dr. Edwards eyes came to him after hearing Beth’s reply, Daryl managed to take his eyes off of her to let the doctor know he didn’t have questions either, which prompted Dr. Edwards to wish them a good afternoon and leaving Beth and Daryl alone again.

Meeting eyes after the doctor left, all they could do was stare at one another. Daryl wondered if Beth could still read him like before. He wondered if she could gouge all that he was feeling at the moment which was nothing more than love for her, and despair to be hers once again.

Daryl on the other hand could read something he didn’t understand from Beth. As they stared at each other more her brow furrowed making her looking sort of angry, which confused him, because wasn’t she just smiling at him a few minutes before? Maybe she wasn’t and he was just imagining her smile, recalling all the ones she bestowed upon him before, wishing that what happened didn’t happen and he could walk into her embrace like he did so many times before she went off to Tennessee.

Shifting uncomfortably at those thoughts, Daryl broke eye contact, looking down at the white floor and clearing his throat and mind, thinking of what he should say next.

“Have you called your parents? Do they know you’re here?” Daryl then asked finding nothing else to ask but about her family who certainly should be here scowling at him and fussing over her injuries like how he wanted to fuss.

“The last two people I want to see are my parents,” Beth surprised him by saying. “You can call Shawn, and Maggie later but not right now. I want it to be just you and me this moment.”

Raising her uninjured hand to beckon him, Beth said, “Please come here, Daryl.”

And Daryl finding no qualms to disobey her (because he could never disobey her, other than that one time), hurried to her side, and took her hand, holding it with both hands and bringing it to his chest.

“What have you done to my Daryl Dixon?” Beth then asked him as she looked up at him. “Your face is sunken in Daryl. Have you been sleeping? Your hair is too long, too.” Beth said sincerely as she caressed it. “I mean I like it, but I can’t see your eyes well, with it having over them, and I love your eyes.”

“What have you done to my Daryl Dixon?” She asked him again, looking dismayed at him; heartbroken.

Daryl finding no answer to her questions, just whispered as she stroked his cheek and he leaned into her touch,

“Everything bad, ever since I let you go.”

And that was no lie. He did every little bad thing to himself ever since she left, no since he let her go, as punishment. He still went through the motions of life, but with a façade that tried to fool everyone into thinking that he hadn’t lost everything when Beth left to Tennessee and he stayed behind. He had had heaven with Beth Greene and he had let her go, and he deserved to be punished because who in their right mind would let go of the person who made them happy? Only him, and as tears pooled Beth’s eyes, Daryl closed his, because he was tired. Daryl was tired of what he had done to her, to him, to them, and all he wanted to do was lay down with her, hold her close, tell her everything he had said in his letters, and repent.


	4. Chapter 4

A steady beeping sound awoke Beth.

Opening her eyes, she registered the pain first.

Her head was killing her, her brow and left cheek stung, and her wrist throbbed.

She looked around and tried to remember how she got to lay in a hospital bed. She remembers her conversation with her parents, discovering their secrets, and driving in the rain to get Daryl’s letters. What happened after, she can’t recall.

Thankfully a nurse walked into her room then, taking her attention and preventing her from doing something stupid, like getting out of her bed and yanking off the I.V she was desperately trying to ignore (she hates needles), and get some answers.

“Hi,” the nurse said gently.

“Hello,” answered Beth as she looked at the pretty tan nurse with curly black hair, and kind eyes, and waited for her to explain the situation.

Smiling at Beth’s response the nurse then went on to say, “I’m Karen, and I am your nurse. You’re at Grady Hospital, honey. You were in a car accident about three hours ago.”

_Oh. Yeah._

Everything came back to Beth after she heard that. She had been driving. She had been nearing her exit to get to the farm when a car slammed into her. She had been in a car accident.

Beth almost began panicking then. She had been in an accident. She could have died. She would have never gotten to read Daryl’s letters, or ever see him again. She would have left with so many words unsaid, with so many plans not done. Why did this accident have to happen?

Nurse Karen seeing Beth beginning to freak out then rushed to her side and took her uninjured hand, and told her to take deep breaths. After she had done that, Nurse Karen instructed her to relax, and went on to tell her everything was going to be alright, that the accident was not severe and all she suffered from was a couple of cuts, a fractured wrist, and a concussion. She told her that the accident was water under the bridge and she should not worry, and everything will be good. Beth hearing Nurse Karen’s words relaxed, thanking whoever assigned Nurse Karen to her, since she really needed to hear those soothing words at the moment since all of the events of the days were piling on top of her. Then, though, Nurse Karen uttered some words that left Beth floored.

“We have contacted your emergency contact, Mr. Dixon. He said he while be here in a few minutes, alright, honey? Everything is going to be good. Now, let me go get Dr. Edwards.”

Beth could only nod after hearing that. Daryl was coming. He was coming to the hospital, and she was about to see him again. Her spirits soared making her forget the accident or her injuries or her parents. She was going to see Daryl after a long torturous year, perhaps not in the situation she would have preferred but she couldn’t complain; wouldn’t. Any chance to see Daryl was a good chance. Maybe her accident was meant to happen. Maybe if she had made it to the farm she would have never been able to see Daryl afterwards. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe…no those were too many maybes. She learned years ago that a person shouldn’t think about the” maybe’s”, or the “what if’s,” and should just take life as it went. Beth was glad though that she kept Daryl as her emergency contact, because she had thought about changing it after she left but decided otherwise. Perhaps that was the best decision she ever made.

Nurse Karen and who she assumed to be Dr. Edwards arrived then, and took her undivided attention. Dr. Edwards introduced himself, explained the tight ends of her injuries and then had to leave because he was urgently needed elsewhere. Nurse Karen, on the other hand, went on to give her more pain killers, and take her to the bathroom, and after that Beth waited. She waited for Daryl to arrive, and then he did.

The first thing she noticed was his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes looked astonished, as if he was seeing a ghost. His lips were pressed thin into each other, and he looked shorter somehow, as if he had shrunken. His hair was longer too. She liked it but it covered his eyes, and she loves his eyes.

He was dressed like he always dressed with jeans, black t-shirt and a flannel over it, sans leather vest though. Where was his vest?

Beth was going to ask him, but then he spoke, as he stood shyly under the threshold of her door.

 He said “hey,” just “hey,” and Beth wanted to laugh.

 He was still her same old Daryl. A man of few words.

Replying his name back, curious to see what would happen if he was the one to lead the conversation instead of her, Beth was left floored once again when he said her name. Oh, how she loved the sound of her name when it came from Daryl Dixon. She could have been cured from all her injuries with just that, the sound of his voice. However, Daryl will always be a man of few words because after he said her name he said nothing else. She could tell, though, he wanted to say a lot. He just did not know which words to say, which in return made her more curious about the letters Daryl sent her, because what was Daryl capable of saying in writing? She really wanted to know.

Curious, as well, about how he was she went on to ask him, and she really stroked a cord then because he came to life. There stood her stubborn man as he purposely walked to the edge of her bed, and looked at her as if she was mad. Daryl always said she was too selfless and he was certainly thinking that now, because the way he was asking her about _her_ injuries and about _her_ well-being proved to her he still thought the same.

She went on to dismiss her injuries though, because they weren’t that grave, well perhaps the concussion was, but she was fine. She was a little sore, but she had felt worse pain, and the pain from now couldn’t compare.

Her heart did sore when she got a smile out of him. He would always be amused when she cursed, and she was guilty of cursing once in a while to get a Daryl Dixon smile, but she didn’t care, nothing was as priceless as a Daryl smile.

She was about to carry on with their conversation, when Dr. Edwards returned to her room, and she couldn’t help to be a little annoyed. She had not seen Daryl in a year, and all she wanted to do at the moment was be with just him, she still went on to listen to Dr. Edwards. He did after all have important things to say, and if she enjoyed the fact that he assumed Daryl was her husband, well that was her little secret.

Listening politely to Dr. Edwards while trying not to stare at Daryl, who was also trying not to stare at her, Beth, was relieved when the doctor finally finished speaking. Thanking him, and letting him know she had no questions since everything was well explained, Dr. Edwards left her room, and then she got her second good look at Daryl.

 Her first look at him overshadowed what was really in front of her, and that was a clearly broken man. Anger scourged her then, because the Daryl of now didn’t hold a candle to her Daryl. He looked defeated. She could easily tell that he was on guard; that he closed the walls to his heart yet again, and she felt terrible. He might have been the one to let her go, but she also left, and she felt selfish.

 She learned, after a dark time in her life, that even though one should make their life their first priority, there are other people in it too who are affected by their actions, and the actions of one person can hurt others, and she hurt Daryl. Actually no, they hurt each other, but they were obviously aware of their mistakes at least, she knew she was, and Daryl’s eyes told her he was too, and that brought her back to her parents. Her parents prevented them from fixing things. Her parents stopped them from being together. They probably wouldn’t be where they were if she had gotten his first letter to her, and Beth was furious about that. Who were her parents to play God? Who were they to say that Daryl and she didn’t belong together?

If it was possible there would have been steam coming out of Beth, she was livid, and that must have shown because Daryl then shifted uncomfortably which made Beth come back to the present. Poor Daryl probably thought she was mad at him, and she had been before but she learned to understand why he said no to going to Nashville with her. She understood his reasons, still they killed her.

Daryl asking her about her parents though reminded her that she needed to move on, stop dwelling and be with him. After surprising him by saying that the last people she wanted to see were her parents Beth then took action and called him to her, and nothing made her happier than watching him hurriedly come to her and not stay back as she was afraid he might do.

Her happiness was short lived, however, as she got a closer look at him. Tears pooled her eyes as she saw what he did to himself after her departure. Her heart broke as Daryl confessed he did “everything bad,” to himself since he “let her go.”

All she wanted to do then was hold him tightly in her arms and never let him go because Daryl Dixon had suffered enough, and he was not going to suffer any more if she had to say anything about it.

Pulling her to him, Beth whispered, “I’m here now, Daryl. You don’t have to do everything bad anymore.”

“Are you?” Daryl asked fearfully as he placed his temple gently to hers. “Are you here now?”

“Yes,” Beth affirmed him as she nodded against him. “I am. I’m here, and I’m not going to go anywhere without you this time.”

Huffing out a breath then Daryl declared, “You _ain’t_ going anywhere without me this time, girl. I am going to follow you to the end of the world. You should know that by know.”

Smiling as her tears finally spilled because hearing those words coming from Daryl were the best thing she ever heard, Beth asked, “I should know that?”

“Yeah,” Daryl replied. “That’s what the first letter I sent you said. Didn’t you get them?”

“No. I never did,” Beth replied sadly. She had been right. Her parents prohibited them from reconciling sooner; way sooner.

“My parents intercepted the letters. I just found out about them today.”

“Oh”


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh.”

It was all because of her parents.

It was because of her parents that they were separated for a year. A taut pressure in his chest was released then. Daryl _knows_ that if Beth had read at least his first letter she would have replied. He had written to her things he would have never said out loud. He had laid his heart in those letters, and he knew Beth wouldn’t just ignore them.

Knowing that now, knowing that she didn’t hate him like he thought when he received no reply, knowing that he still had a chance considering Beth’s previous words; Daryl went to gently place his arms around her and hold her close. 

Oh, how good it felt to have her back in his arms; to have her warm body close to his again, and warming his body as well, spreading that heat and light that only Beth Greene held possession of. He had returned to heaven. He had returned to heaven and that made him want to cry because he had missed Beth so much.

Every day without her had been torture. Every day without her he just survived another day and another night every time he went to bed and every time he woke up.  He was living now. He was living now because his girl was back, and Daryl was as happy as a clam; that’s certainly why he had no qualms when he said, after he inhaled the scent of Beth,

“Screw your parents.”

Giggling at that Beth went on to say, as she clutched his shoulders, “Yeah. Screw them.”

Daryl moved about a few inches in surprise from her after she agreed with him, because Beth loved her parents. Beth loved her parents, and she would have never agreed with him before, always trying to reason about her parents and telling him that they would one day see what they had, telling him to give them a while.

_“They just wanted me to end up with a good, old boy like Jimmy, not a rough, sexy man like you Mr. Dixon,”_  

Daryl remembers Beth telling him seductively one night, while she tried to reason, yet again, her parent’s sentiments towards him after a get together with them that did not go well. He also remembers Beth going on to make him forget all about her parents that night with her vixen ways. Remembering that made him half hard though and there was not the time for that. Not yet. They still had much to talk about; there were plenty of things he had to tell her, all of that had to wait.

Beth then broke the silence after he settled next to her on the bed, and moved to clutch her to him yet again, while, also, he tried to decide which subject to bring next: their reconciliation, or his mistakes, “I’m furious at them right now, you know. I mean how could they do that to me? To us? I know they were _trying_ to help, but all they did was make things worse. I don’t know if I can forgive them because of this.”

“Yeah,” Daryl intercepted. “You can. You have to, Beth. They are your parents, and the worst thing for you to do is push them away because of this.”

“But Daryl, they hid your letters from me,” Beth argued. “They impended in our relationship and made us live a year without each other; a year that was torturous for me. I mean yeah I was making my dreams come true, and I was happy about that, but you have no idea how miserable I was without you. All the songs I wrote were sad. I didn’t write one single happy song, and my momma always asked me why, and I told her that it was because of you and what happened, and she still hid those letters from me. What parent could do that?”

“I don’t know, Beth,” Daryl whispered as he lightly stroked her back that was bare thanks to her hospital gown. “What I do know though is that your songs were still beautiful. They have always been.”

“You kept up with my music?” Beth asked as the frown that she had been expressing before turned into a gentle smile.

“Yeah,” admitted Daryl, who smiled right back at her. “Some songs down right killed me because I knew they were about me, but I kept up. How couldn’t have I? I am your biggest fan.”

Grinning widely after he said that, Beth went to give him a kiss on his cheek which soared alight the fire that she restored within him.

“That, you are.”

A moment of silence fell between them then. They still clutched each other tightly and Beth shifted to lay her head on his chest, and during all that Daryl remembered exactly where they were. They were in the hospital, and doctors and nurses were working outside her door, and there were sick patients in the other rooms, and there they were being a couple of saps forgetting everything about anything and just having eyes for each other and not their surroundings.

_I guess that’s what love is, then._

And after realizing that, Daryl went on to wonder about their future. What was going to happen after tonight? What were they going to do? Where were they going to go from here? Because he meant it; he was going to follow Beth to the end of the world.

Remembering what he said in one of his letters, where he promised Beth he wasn’t going to let one word be left unsaid, and opinion not expressed, Daryl went on to ask at the same time as Beth,

“So?”

“No, go ahead,” Daryl said as he and Beth smiled at each others synchronicity.  “Ladies first.”

“Thank you,” Beth replied. “I was just going to ask what’s going to happen now. I mean there are a million things that I want to happen, but I need to know what _you_ want to happen too.”

Normally Daryl would have just agreed to whatever Beth wanted to happen, always following her lead, but during their time apart he learned a lot. He learned that a couple has to make decisions together, not apart. He learned that it’s better to compromise than to bargain, so he told her what he wanted.

“I want you. That’s all. I want you, and I want to do anything that will let me have you. So whatever you want to happen I am sure I want it too, as long as it’s about us.”

“Well,” Beth then went to say. “What I want to happen is us. You and me getting out of this hospital as soon as we can, retrieving my letters, and going whichever way the world sends us, be it Nashville, or your cabin in the woods, or Antarctica if that’s the world wants.”

“Antarctica?” Daryl amusedly asked. “Woman, we’re from Georgia we would freeze in Antarctica.”

“No, we won’t,” Beth confidently said. “We would have each other to keep warm.”

“Yeah. That’s true.”


	6. Chapter 6

Beth was released from the hospital the next morning, and Daryl was right there besides her.

He stayed the night too, not in the bed with her like she would have preferred but in the uncomfortable chair next to her bed.

She was more than ready to get out of the hospital. Most of all she wanted a good sleep. She had been awaken every two hours by a nurse due to her concussion, and she was exhausted, and she could tell that Daryl was as well. Also, all the events from yesterday left her exhausted too.

Nevertheless she was happy.

No, beyond happy. She was walking on air. She had Daryl back, and she was walking on air because of that.

After, their talk about the future they just were. No more words were needed. They were in the same page, and that made Beth smile as she sat in the passenger side of Daryl’s truck, holding his hand as he drove with a smile on his face, and with the radio playing soft rock music.  

She was elated that she almost forgot about her parents and what they did. Almost.

She still needed to call them. She actually didn’t even call Shawn or Maggie to let them know what happened. Honestly, though, she didn’t feel bad that she didn’t. She knew that all they would do was fuss. They would fuss, and baby her, and make her feel incompetent, and that was the last thing she needed at the moment.  Her parents have already made her feel incompetent as is with their meddling.  It infuriated her that they didn’t trust her with _her_ heart. It enraged her that they thought they knew better than her. That they thought that they knew the man for her, when they certainly did not.  They believed that she needed a man who was clean cut and would treat her nice. A man who would never challenge her, or understand her, because Beth was stronger than she looked but people never saw that, always focusing on her outer appearance that made her looked weaker than she actually was.

That’s why she loves Daryl with all her heart.

She loves him because he knows she’s strong. He knows that she can handle herself and that she’s not as weak as she appears. She’s human like everyone else who goes through the trials of life as same as everyone and she’s strong even when she’s weak, and Daryl knows that. That is why she really wasn’t mad at him when he let her go; because she knows too. She knows that Daryl let her go more because of him than because he thought for her, like her parents tend to do. No, her Daryl is such a self-less man that he would rather risk his life, and happiness for others, and that’s why he said no to her, because he thought that he would pull her back; be a burden to her. Beth thought then that she needed to find a way to make the man understand that if anything he pushed her forward than pull her behind.  Maybe he already knew that though. Turning to look at him as he drove them to his home –their home- she gave him another good look. He did look as worn down as she first noticed, but he also looked sort of free.

_Daryl Dixon is definitely a juxtaposition._

Beth thought as she looked at Daryl and squeezed his hand a little more, prompting him to turn to look at her, prompting her to give him a smile. Yes, he was juxtaposition but he was still beautiful, and all she wanted to do was lie in his bed with him, and hold him close. God knows how much she missed this man, or the feeling he enlightened within her. She had a million songs in her at that moment and she smiled even more because they were all happy, sappy songs. The songs that she wants to write, because yes, sad songs are beautiful, but she wants happy songs. Happy songs that would make people smile and certainly not break Daryl’s heart. No, she wants songs for him that would tell him just how much she loves him, which is a lot.

Breaking the silence, and her train of thought Daryl said, “So. I’m your emergency contact?”

Throwing her of track, Beth had to take a few seconds more than usual to process Daryl’s words.

“Oh. Yeah. You are.”

“Why?” Daryl asked.

“Why not?” Beth answered.

Turning to look at her then, with mockingly narrowed eyes Daryl responded, “Because we weren’t together. Because I let you go, and I was sure you never wanted to see me again”

“Daryl, you are the person I always want to see. Every damn day. Before I go to sleep and when I wake up.”

“Still doesn’t explain why I am your emergency contact.” Daryl said as he exited the highway, and headed to their town. “I would have thought you would have had your parents, or Shawn, or Maggie. Not me.”

That was true. She could have had Maggie, or Shawn, or her parents as her emergency contact, they were her family after all, the ones who would always be there, but the fact was –is- that no one would take care of her like Daryl did, no one, and she told Daryl that.

And Daryl, after hearing her words, just nodded and left it at that. She knew for sure then that Daryl grew up a lot in a year, because the Daryl from before wouldn’t have accepted her reasoning, he would have shrugged and told her that she shouldn’t have him as her emergency contact. Now she really wanted to read those letters. How much had he grown in her absence?

They arrived home then, and everything was the same at his cabin. It was just like it was when she left. The grass was trimmed. The porch swing he bought for her was still there, and so was the pillow she made to sit on. The flowers that they had hung together were there too, and the fact that Daryl kept maintaining them made her want to cry. And after Daryl opened the door she wanted to cry even more, but she just settled on going to Daryl and hugging him because she was back home. He didn’t change anything at all. She thought he would after she left, but her raincoat was still in her hook, and so was her umbrella that had kitty ears in the top and which Daryl loved to tease her about. On the bookshelf next to the T.V. all her books were still there, she thought he would have donated them or something. Also the pictures of them still decorated the T.V stand though, she couldn’t help but notice that the picture of her he had taken one day when they went hunting in the woods was not there. The other things that were out of place was the blanket she bought for the sofa and a book. They were tossed on the floor, if she guessed Daryl must have been reading the book on the sofa with the blanket over him when he got the hospital’s call. She could it imagine it too, Daryl reading while it rained and just relaxing. Oh how she wished she could have been here with him instead of where she was.

“I am here now,” Beth whispered.

“What?” Daryl asked having heard her.

“I am here now.” Beth repeated for him.

Cupping her cheeks and looking straight into her eyes, Daryl said as he released a choked breath, “Yeah. You are.”

And then he kissed her. Their first kiss in a year. She saw stars as soon as Daryl’s lips met hers, and she couldn’t help but close her eyes and return to him the pressure he was giving her. And when she opened her mouth and he kissed her more fiercely she moaned. Oh how she moaned. Oh how she enjoyed being thoroughly kissed by Daryl Dixon. If she had thought she was walking on air before well she was on cloud nine now, and all she was, was being devoured by Daryl Dixon in his living room.  A girl could get used to this. Much to her dismay Daryl pulled back, but they did have to breathe she remembered. The good thing, though, was that he didn’t move to far away from her, he was still there cupping her cheeks but now his brow was against hers.

“I love you.” Daryl then said, and Beth tears truly fell then.

“I love you too.” Beth said from the bottom of her heart.

He kissed her again then. He kissed her passionately, and with so much hunger that she was more than ready to discard her clothes and his, and move things to the bedroom, but Daryl didn’t have the same idea much to her dismay.

“Slow down, darling.” He said as he stopped her from pulling his shirt off.

“Why?” Beth whined, as she tried but failed to pout, and kept tugging at his shirt.

“Because,” Daryl said as he messed with her pouty bottom lip with his fore finger. “There’s still a lot of things we have to do.”

“Like what?” Beth complainingly cried.

“Like settle things about your car, and call your family.”

“That can wait,” Beth said as she went for his shirt again.

“No, Beth,” Daryl said as he stopped her yet again from removing his shirt, and making her look him in the eyes.

 “I want to settle things now. I want them settled so that then I can love you like you want me too, like _I_ need to, but we didn’t settle things before and if we had had then all of this wouldn’t have happened. We would have probably been married by now. So let’s settle things right now so we can move on from all this, and go to Nashville, or have you move back here, or go to Antarctica like you said.”

All could Beth do then was look into his sincere beautiful blue eyes, and nod as well as revel in the fact that he mentioned marriage. He really did change a lot, and she couldn’t complain. She likes confident Daryl. She likes driven Daryl. She likes him greatly she wishes he would let her fuck him, but he was right, they had to settle things first. She wanted smooth sailing too, and they couldn’t have smooth sailing with a pile of things to settle.

“Ok.” Beth granted. “First thing first, we have to go get my letters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, I guess I actually have no idea. This is my first multi-chapter and I don't really know what I'm doing. I am just going with the flow. Anyways thank you guys for all the favorites, follows, and comments. They make me feel something in my cold heart, and make me kinda shy too. Maybe one day I'll be able to accept compliments. Who knows. Anyways hope you guys have a great day, or night:)


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing they actually did was call Shawn and Maggie.

Beth feeling for her siblings decided to contact them and update them on what happened and what was going to happen. They after all had no fault. Perhaps they had known about their parents actions and should have told Beth sooner of them, but Daryl didn’t know all the details, maybe neither Maggie nor Shawn knew all the truth. Beth had to find that out, she told him as she thought that through and realized that maybe, just maybe, Maggie and Shawn could have stepped up sooner.

“This is all a mess,” Beth sighed as she fished through her purse for her phone, and it truly was, Daryl thought as he went to hug Beth again who seemed really worn down, but still beautiful as ever. She was wearing her clothes from the day before, a plaid shirt and jeans, and her hair was thrown into a ponytail, but she still captivated him just like she did when he first saw her. He would never forget that day.

Pulling slightly from him, she unlocked her phone, went through her contacts and called Shawn first. Leaning her head into his chest, she waited for her brother to pick up. He answered on the third ring.

“Bethy,” Shawn answered. “Are you alright? Did you call Daryl?”

“I’m alright,” Beth answered albeit a little not truthfully because Daryl knew she was still sore from the parts where her seat belt, thankfully, prevented her from flying out her car during the accident. “And I’m actually with Daryl right now.”

“You’re in Georgia.”

“Yes.”

“When did you get here?”

“Last night.”

“Do mom and dad know?”

“No. I actually have something else to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I was in a car accident last night.” And to ease Shawn’s worries Beth quickly added. “I’m fine though. I just had a few cuts, a fractured wrist, and a concussion. I stayed the night in the hospital and I’m with Daryl now.”

“And just decided to call us now?” Daryl heard Shawn asked clearly angry, and Daryl understood. If he had learn that Beth had been in an accident the day after, and when she was already out of the hospital he would have been furious.

“Yes,” Beth answered with no restrain.

“Why?” Shawn asked clearly annoyed.

“Because, Shawn, I wasn’t in the mood to see any of you.” Beth answered returning Shawn’s annoyance. “Not after what you guys did.”

“I didn’t do anything.” Shawn responded.

“Oh, really?” Beth spat back. “Tell me, Shawn, for how long have you known that mom and dad were keeping the letters Daryl sent to me?”

Shawn seemed to freeze then because he took a minute to respond.

“I…I found out a month ago.”

“A month?” Beth replied back lifting her head to look at Daryl.

“Yeah.” Shawn responded sounding guilty.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Beth then whispered looking completely sad and betrayed, and that broke Daryl’s heart. He couldn’t believe that her family would do that to her. Yes, he wasn’t a perfect guy. Definitely not a guy a father would want for her little girl, but Daryl couldn’t understand why someone would strip another of what or who made them happy just because they didn’t approve. The world was already a really crap place why not let someone be happy.

“Because mom and dad,” Shawn went on to say. “I confronted them about their actions. I told them they had to send you those letters. That they couldn’t keep them from you, that it is against the law, and they said I was right. They said they were going send them as soon as they could, and I believed them. I had no reason not to. They’re our parents after all. They’ve never lied to us. I guess I was wrong. Anyways I never made sure they followed through though. I thought they did and maybe you just moved on. I’m so sorry Bethy.”

After hearing Shawn’s words, and hearing his sincerity, Beth replied, “I forgive you Shawn. I wasn’t your fault. I am just upset.” Moving back to Daryl’s embrace she went on to add. “I really love Daryl and… and I missed him so much that learning that we didn’t have to be separated hurt, you know.”

“Yeah,” Shawn answered completely understanding her sister’s logic. “I’m sorry, Bethy. Do you want me to go and get the letters and bring them to you?”

“No,” Beth answered. “I have to confront mom and dad, myself.”

“Okay. Don’t be too harsh on them though,” Shawn then went on to say. “They thought they were doing you a favor.”

“Well, they weren’t,” Beth responded her anger that briefly disappeared returning. “I have a question though.”

“What is it?”

“Did Maggie know?”

“As far as I know no.” Shawn responded.

“Okay,” Beth responded.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see you soon then,” Beth went on to say.

“Bethy?” Shawn said as Beth was about to hang up.

“Yeah.”

“Does that mean you’re moving back?” Shawn asked.

“I don’t know,” Beth responded looking back at Daryl. “Maybe I’ll move back or maybe Daryl will move to Nashville with me. We don’t know yet.”

“Will Daryl really do that?” Shawn asked skeptically. “I mean move to Nashville with you. I mean he did say no the first time.”

Beth who then cracked a smile the first time during her conversation, went on to say as she looked at Daryl, “Yeah, Daryl would really do that. He would follow me to the end of the world.”

Daryl could only happily smile back at that.

 

* * *

 

 

At the end, Beth skipped calling Maggie.

“She didn’t know what happened,” Beth reasoned.

“And she’s pregnant too,” Beth added as she and Daryl exited their house and went towards his truck two hours after they had arrived; more than ready to meet with her parents after a little pep talk between them. “I don’t want to cause her any unwarranted stress.”

“That’s considerate of you.” Daryl said, always mystified by Beth’s selflessness. She really was the best person in the world.

“Well I can’t be angry at everybody for my parent’s actions as much as I want to be,” Beth then confided. “That’s not fair.”

“Yeah, it isn’t.” Daryl replied as he drove away from their home and headed to the Greene farm that was about twenty minutes away from his cabin.

“Still,” Beth went on to add as she leaned her head against her window. “I’m angry at my parents. I love them and all but they can be pretty selfish, and for them to be is really hypocritical especially since they call themselves people of God and basically preached to me to be fair to everyone.”

Daryl didn’t know what to answer to that so he just said, “Remember that I’m a Dixon, darling. Dixon’s don’t count in the whole fairness thing.”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit, and you know it, Daryl Dixon,” Beth responded now looking angry at him.

“Yeah,” Daryl answered whilst trying not to smirk at her scowl. Beth always looked amusing when angry. “I know.”

“What I can’t figure out though,” Beth went on to say as she settled down after hearing Daryl’s answer. “Is how they managed to intercept the letters. I mean I told them to keep my mail until I had a concrete address I could have to post office forward my mail to, but after I did and I started receiving my mail in Nashville how did they manage to keep your letters?”

“I don’t know,” Daryl answered, completely confused about the matter. How did they manage to keep those letters? “Maybe they know someone who works at the post office and asked him to give the letter from me to them.”

And that’s exactly what happened.

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived at the Greene farm, Daryl started to feel nervous. Maybe he shouldn’t have come. Maybe he should wait for Beth in the car, but when he told Beth the latter she shook her hand and told him he had to be with her. He had to. So he went.

To say that Annette Greene and Hershel Greene were surprised to see them together was an understatement. They were completely flabbergasted when they saw Beth and Daryl exit his truck. Then they were pretty concerned once they took in Beth’s appearance. Annette rushed to Beth when she saw her cast and her scars, but Beth moved back from her preventing Annette from fussing over her. Annette looked pretty hurt about that.

“Mom, dad,” Beth said with conviction. “I am here for my letters.”

“Bethy,” Hershel spoke up. “What happened to you? Why are you all battered up?”

“I got in a car accident.” Beth answered while maintaining a straight face and her chin held up high. "I got in a car accident when I was driving here to get my letters from Daryl. Letters that you hid from me.”

“Bethy,” Annette cried. “We only did it becau…”

“Because why momma,” Beth interrupted. “Because you think you know better than me.”

“No,” Annette answered. “Because we _know_ better than you. Beth he’s a Dixon. You have heard about his family. How his father abused his wife, and how his brother is an addict and a troublemaker.”

Daryl could only keep his fist tight next to him and squeeze back Beth’s hand as she squeezed his after they heard what Annette had to say. He was mustering all the strength he had to not tell her parents to go to hell and leave right then and there. They thought they knew him, and that infuriated him.

“First of all mom,” Beth spat out. “His name is Daryl. And you should know that he’s not his father or his brother. He’s Daryl and I love him, and he loves me and would never hurt me.”

“But he already did, Beth,” Her mother replied while Hershel stood quietly and allowed his wife to do all the talking. “Didn’t he hurt you when he said no to going with you to Nashville?”

“Oh, so you did notice that he hurt me?” Beth said. “I thought you didn’t seeing how you completely went on as if he didn’t even exist.”

“Beth,” Annette said but was shut down by Beth who continued on to say as tears filled her eyes. “No, momma. There’s nothing for you to say. You were wrong for keeping those letters from me. You were wrong from meddling in my love life. If you only go to know Daryl, like I did, you would know that he’s nothing like his family. That he’s the sweetest most caring man that I have ever met, and that he makes me happy.”

“Does he?” Hershel then went to ask, breaking his silence, realizing his daughter had no reason to lie.

“Yes, daddy.” Beth answered looking from Annette to Hershel and then to Daryl who was overwhelmed by Beth’s words, and her unbreakable loyalty to him. “He does.”

“Okay,” Hershel only answered before turning and going back to the house leaving Annette, Beth and Daryl in silence to only return a minute later with a stack of letters in his hands.

“Here’s your letters,” Hershel said as he handed the letters over to Beth and looked from her to Daryl and back to Beth again. “I’m sorry. To the both of you, I’m sorry.”

Beth released Daryl’s hand and embraced her daddy then.

“Thank you, daddy.” Beth said as she hugged her daddy and softly cried because of her daddy’s change of heart.

“Nothing to be thankful about, dobblebug. I was the one who was at wrong here. Me and your mother. We should have never kept those letters from you. I never felt good about doing so honestly,” Hershel said as he let go of Beth and went to offer his hand to Daryl.

“If it’s ok with you son, I would like to do as Bethy said. I would like to get to know you. Just to have some peace of mind.”

“Uhm…” Daryl said as he shook Hershel’s hand and looked over at Beth how was clutching the letters to her chest with tears falling from her eyes. “I would really like that, sir.”

And he wasn’t lying. He really liked the idea of having Hershel, getting to know him. The real him. Hershel was after all Beth’s father and he knew how much her parents mattered to her that he had to do this, and not only because of Beth but because of him too. He had to after all ask Hershel for Beth’s hand in marriage, and that was something he wanted to do sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

In the end, everything was okay. 

Beth got her letters and read them as soon she got home to Daryl’s cabin. The intensity of emotion that Daryl’s letters gave her was one that she couldn’t describe. It is the least to say, though, that after she did, read his letters, her love for him reached unimaginable levels, understanding too. Daryl’s words, though sometimes vague or restrained showed her plenty of the man she loved. The fact that she had to get to know him better that way sadden her, but perhaps it was for the best. It probably would have taken Daryl years to open up unlike he did in about twenty letters.

All Beth knew after Daryl returned from seeing about her car, after he gave her the privacy he insisted she should have to read the letters, was that there was no leaving back to Nashville, there was not going to be any more sad songs, and that she needed to love that man.

That’s why she jumped him as soon as he stepped out of his truck. She didn’t mind her injuries or her wrapped wrist, she didn’t mind that her mother still disapproved or that he let her go those month ago; she loved Daryl Dixon and as they stripped each other as they went inside the cabin whilst leaving clothes out in the porch everything was forgotten and they just were. They were like man and woman are meant to be.

Raw. Uninhibited. Euphoric.

They made love to each other for hours. They were making up for the time lost. The time spent apart that should not have had happened.

Bliss is all they had afterwards. Pure, unbreakable bliss.

No words were needed at that time either. They had been connected in a way words can’t connect people. Between them as they lay in his bed, with his grey sheets tangled in their legs, they just were as they caught their breaths, and stuck together thanks to their sweat and cum.

They just loved. Loved each other. Loved each other in ways that a man has never loved a woman before, and ways a woman has never loved a man before.

Now a year later, Beth just can’t help but smile at the scene before her. It is a beautiful one, even if it is of just Daryl assembling a crib.

She holds her laughter over it all. She always dreamed about having babies. She knew she was going to have Daryl’s, but after all that happened two years ago those dreams went to the back of her head, to the bottom of her list, because she knew there was no having babies with another man that wasn’t Daryl Dixon; at least not for her.

When they found out they were, expecting that is, everything went in ways she never predicted. Daryl had actually not been afraid. He had actually embraced the fact that he was going to be a father. A fact that delighted her because in one of his letters Daryl did admit he was afraid of being a father, nervous about the chance of becoming his father, feelings that too prevented him from following her to Nashville.

In the end though, everything was still okay. It would always be as long as the two of them were together, standing side by side, and considering each other. That was the only thing they could do to prevent from falling apart like they did those years ago.

“Who the hell designed this shit?” Daryl cursed as he tried to place two of the crib pieces together and failed. “Screw this. Beth, I’m building my baby girl her crib myself. I don’t trust this crib.”

“It’s a baby boy, Daryl,” Beth replied for the millionth time, as she leaned against the threshold of the nursery Daryl built for their baby. “And that crib is top of the line. I wouldn’t have picked it if it wasn’t, so trust it you stubborn old man.”

“Who are you calling stubborn, girl?” Daryl then asked as he stood from his place on the floor and went to her, gently placing his hands in her six months old pregnant stomach. “If I recall, you’re the stubborn one.”

“Me?” Beth asked incredulously.

“Yeah, you. Girl, who kicked me all last night until I got up to get you a smoothie at three a.m. in the morning.”

“Hey, it’s your duty to get me anything I crave as my husband, so quit it before I make you sleep on the couch tonight.”

“I wouldn’t last one hour in the couch before you’re jumping my bones, and hauling me back to bed.”

Finding the truth about that Beth just narrowed her eyes at him, annoyed that he was completely right.

“Screw you.”

“Ha,” Daryl then mocked in triumph.

“Shut up,” Beth then said as she lightly pinched him in the arm, and looked behind him to the mess he let the crib be. “So are you going to assemble the crib or am I, with my big old bump, gonna have to do it.”

Moving to stand behind her, and hugging her to him, and placing his chin on her head Daryl replied, “Girl, you’re not lifting one single nail. I am going to assemble it, though I much rather build her her crib myself. Do you know how many cribs have been recalled before? A lot and I sure as fuck ain’t going to risk my baby girl.”

“Daryl, for the last time, it’s a boy, and this crib is safe. My momma and daddy wouldn’t have let me bought it if it wasn’t. Heck not even Shawn or Maggie.”

“Well,” Daryl replied. “Your parents haven’t always been sane, and Shawn and Maggie are grown up babies so I can’t take up their opinions.”

“Daryl,” Beth then whined completely agreeing with his logic about her family but still finding it annoying. Her parents had changed a lot over the course of the year when Beth returned and laid down the law, which was that Daryl was to stay and there was nothing else they could do to keep them apart. Her father had been more open but her mother took a while to make see that Daryl wasn’t a bad man, not to her or to anybody. Daryl and Annette’s relationship was still awkward at best but her mother was working on it, especially when Daryl and Beth got married, and announced five months later that they were expecting her second grandchild.

“Hey,” Daryl then softly said against her cheek and effectively taking her out of her reverie. “I’ll assemble the crib, don’t worry. It’s just those instructions were written by a baby, I’m sure of it.”

Giggling Beth then said, “Okay. Well then get back to work. Baby boy is going to be here sooner than you think and we’re going to need a crib.”

“Baby girl is going to have a crib, don’t worry,” Daryl corrected her as he moved back to the crib and attempted to read the instructions yet again.

Smiling wildly at the scene Daryl made as he, feigning irritation, purposely, and with a great deal care assembled their baby’s crib, Beth turned and went to their bedroom to find the box she kept Daryl’s letter to her on the bed. Frowning because the bed had not been there last she knew Beth opened the box to find a new letter. A letter from Daryl addressed to his pregnant wife. Opening the letter, Beth read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So I lost the spark I had when I first started writing this story. However, I didn't want to leave it unfinished, swore to myself that I wouldn't leave it unfinished so here is the last chapter. Maybe one day I'll revise it, make it better. I want to do that to my other stories anyway. I did try writing the letters too, by the way, but they ended up being to corny, and I don't think Daryl is as corny as I made his letters to be. Hope all of you have a Happy New Year. 2017 is gonna be good. We definitely need to will it to be good after how 2016 has been. Bethyl on guys:)

**Author's Note:**

> AN. Hey y'all, I delivered my speech today and I'm finally free! I did alright by the way if you're wondering, and that’s even after the fact that I wrote the entire speech yesterday and only had today to memorize it, but that's enough about me. Here's another Bethyl story for y’all. I am really considering making this a multi-chapter one but I’m not sure. It all depends on me honestly. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave me a review. Love, Caro.


End file.
